regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal a Spacecraft Contrapter
Summary Due to the sudden fight of Louise and Lisa, (over Darwin cause Lisa is jealous). The gang is trapped in the moon base, and something must be done and stole the Spacecraft Contrapter. Characters Mordecai Rigby Gumball Darwin Louise Lisa Peter Archer Barnacco Homer Lana Bart Stewie Blackfire Starfire Robin Raven Beast Boy Cyborg Xander Grace Transcript *(Episode begins with Starfire flying off into the sky) *'Robin': And yet, she still flies. *'Louise': Yeah, well Darwin and I can swim better. *(Inside a shuttle) *'Gumball': Hey Zim. *'Zim': What is it? *'Gumball': Once we have a vacation on Sanghelios, we will relax. *'Thel': Of course. Unlike those who didn't seem to enjoy the fun. (Points at Lisa and Louise fighting, they stepped on the lever, making the shutte crashed to the moon) *'Rtas': (He, including the rest, got mad at Lisa and Louise) You fools! Now we won't be able to be on Sanghelios since you damaged this human shuttle! *(Suddenly, many Promethean Knights were appearing out of nowhere, invading the crashed shuttle) *'Wander': It's the Empire. They ruined our vacation. *'Paz': What are you talking about, it was these stupid girls named Louise and Lisa for breaking the shuttle! *'Sylvia': Uh, Paz, I think Wander means the Promethean Knights are here, Look. *(They sees the Promethean Knights) *'Studder': Okay, I see your point. *'Sabine': Don't worry, guys. Me, Tristan, Ketsu and Cyborg are gonna take Louise and Lisa to find a safe place. And you guys handle the Promethean Knights. *'Peter': We will, Sabine. *'Sabine': Come on, Louise, Lisa. It's time we run off. *'Louise and Lisa': Okay! *(Louise, Lisa, Sabine, Tristan, Ketsu and Cyborg runs away) *'Gumball': Let's do this! *(Starfire uses her fire power to attack the Promethean Knights) *(Blackfire and Starfire are fighting each other) *(The Gang and Promethean Knights are fighting each other) *'Stewie': Man, those Promethean Knights are strong. *'Bart': Yeah. *(The Gang handcuffed and taken as prisoners) *(With Louise, Lisa, Sabine, Tristan, Ketsu and Cyborg) *'Tristan': Any luck? *'Lisa': No. Why are you smiling about? *'Louise': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Cyborg': Right. So what's the plan? Are you Sabine and Tristan work together? *'Louise': Yes. Why not? *'Ketsu': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Sabine': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Lisa': Wait, Louise, Sabine, Tristan-- Groans *'Rabbid 1': You there! *'Cyborg': Run! *'Spot': Stop them! *'Cyborg': At least we're even. *'Tristan': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Ketsu': Groans Come here! *'Rabbid 1': Where they go? *'Louise, Sabine and Tristan': Grunts Whoa! *'Rabbid 2': Up there! *'Lisa': Louise, Sabine, Tristan! *'Sabine': Just keep going. We'll catch up to you. *'Rabbid 1': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Louise': Oh. *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. Let's find out why he's running. *'Koopa 1': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Tristan': : Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Koopa 2': Look out! *'Louise': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Lisa, Ketsu and Cyborg wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Lisa': Great. Just what we need. Lisa, Ketsu, Cyborg? Lisa, Ketsu ,Cyborg! Hey, Lisa, Ketsu, Cyborg, let us in! *'Sabine': So now, we'd be saving your life, right? *'Cyborg': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Sabine': We let you in, we're even. *'Ketsu': Fine! *'Louise': You have to say it! *'Lisa': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Lisa, Ketsu and Cyborg got on the spacecraft contrapter) *'Sabine': Don't crowd us. We're flying here. *'Ketsu': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Sabine': Whoa! *'Cyborg': Turn the ship! *'Tristan': Let go! *'Cyborg': Turn the ship! *'Tristan': We're trying! Grunts We can't see a thing! *'Cyborg': Gain altitude. *'Tristan': We know. *'Cyborg': Guys. *(With Zelok, Argan, Barranco Jr. and Pink) *'Zelok': How are we gonna find something here? *'Argan': I have no idea. *(Mr. M and Mr. L arrives) *'Mr. M': Excuse us are you working for the Rabbid Empire? *'Barranco Jr.': Yeah. And who the heck are you? *'Mr. M': Well we thought our rugged good looks would have given away. I'm Mr. M. That's Mr. L. We're the enemies of Paper Mario and Paper Luigi. *'Argan': You are? *'Mr. M': Yes. Can we join you? *'Pink': Well, sure. *(Suddenly, Zombie Rabbids arrives) *'Zelok': Who are they? *'Mr. L': There are the Zombie Rabbids. They are here to help us. *'Argan': Okay. Who helped them? *(A live-action X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies arrives) *'Zelok': It's the X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies? How did they survived? *'Argan': We're not sure. Come on. Let's find more. *(Back with Louise, Lisa, Sabine, Tristan, Ketsu and Cyborg) *'Tristan': Grunting *'Cyborg': We think we're too low. *'Ketsu': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Sabine': We need to turn. Turn! *'Lisa': Grunts How did you know? *'Louise': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Tristan': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(Back with Zelok, Argan, Barranco Jr., Pink, Mr. M, Mr. L, Zombie Rabbids, X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies) *'Pink': Uh, guys, look. *'The Messenger's Head': Ah, hello, Zelok, Argan, Barranco Jr., Pink, Mr. M, Mr. L, Zombie Rabbids, X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies with you. *'Zelok': You too, Messenger. *'The Messenger's Head': Look over there. *(They see the Empire Driver) *'Argan': What is that? *'Pink': I don't know. *'The Messenger's Head': Maybe you should ask Metal Alice. She's sill okay. *'Zelok': Good idea. *(Back with Louise, Lisa, Sabine, Tristan, Ketsu and Cyborg) *'Tristan': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Cyborg': No idea. *(Back with Zelok, Argan, Barranco Jr., Pink, Mr. M, Mr. L, Zombie Rabbids, X Borgs, Bruisers, Loogies and The Messenger's Head) *'Argan': Metal Alice, you're okay? *'Metal Alice': Yeah. *'Zelok': So how did X Borgs, Bruisers, Loogies, you and Metal Alice survives? *'The Messenger's Head': Good question, Zelok. Perhaps this flashback will do. *(Flashback started) *'The Messenger's Head': When Zim presses a button, the Warstar Armada fleet exploded, including the whole warstar armada and leaders. Until me and Metal Alice uses a escape pod to get out. Good thing we survived and I was torn into pieces and Metal Alice is still okay. Also the Zelok, Argan, Barranco Jr., Pink, Mr. M, Mr. L, Zombie Rabbids and X Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies are using escape pods to get out too. *(Flashback ended) *'Argan': Wow. You two have survived from the explosion. *'The Messenger's Head': That's right. *'Metal Alice': Hey, guys, can you grab that driver? *(They sees the Empire Driver) *'Zelok': Sure. *(Zelok grabs the Empire Driver) *'Zelok': What kind a driver is that? *'The Messenger's Head': It's the Empire Driver. It will use for the soldiers to become Kamen Riders. *'Zelok': Wait, really? *'Metal Alice': Yeah. Can X Borgs, Bruisers, Loogies, me and The Messenger to join the Rabbid Empire? *'Zelok': Sure. Let's go. *(Zelok, Argan, Barranco Jr., Pink, Mr. M, Mr. L, Zombie Rabbids and X Borgs, Bruisers, Loogies, The Messenger's Head and Metal Alice used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *(Back with Louise, Lisa, Sabine, Tristan, Ketsu and Cyborg) *'Louise': Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Lisa': What's the worst that could happen? *'Ketsu': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Sabine': Besides that. *'Cyborg': Besides that. *(At Prison Level) *'Mordecai': This is bad, guys. The Empire has captured us. *'Rigby': Well, we need a way out of here. *'Homer': How? *'Xander': No idea. *'Archer': We hate when that happens. *'Lana': I'll say. *'Grace': Don't worry, guys. Louise, Lisa, Sabine, Tristan, Ketsu and Cyborg will save us. *'Darwin': We hope so. *(At Moon's Interior) *'Sabine': Hope this is the right cell block! Security seems pretty low... *'Cyborg': Better than most, you should know that appearances can be deceiving, Sabine. So they think a simple puzzle can stop the Master of Hacking? *'Lisa': How are we gonna find them? *(Kallus arrives) *'Kallus': I can help. *'Louise': What do you want, Kallus? *'Kallus': Listen, to me. The truth is I'm Fulcrum. I was a spy. I trusted the Rebels during the past. I'm here to detected to the heroes to join you. I'm here to help you. *'Cyborg': Okay, then. *(At Prison Level) *'Peter': How long we've been? *'Homer': All the time. *'Raven': At least noting could get any worse. *(Kallus presses a few switches to shutdown the prison level) *'Beast Boy': Louise, Lisa, Sabine, Tristan, Ketsu, Cyborg, you made it. *'Nicole': Why's Kallus helping you? *'Hera': Because, it was his code name Fulcrum and he trusted us in the past. *'Nicole': Oh, okay. *'Louise': Come on. Let's just get out of here. *'All': Right! *'Stormtrooper': Stop them! They're trying to sabotage the oscillator! *'Mordecai': They've got our number alright. There goes the element of Surprise. Not sure what that leaves us with. *'Zeb': Maybe it was a bad idea. *'Mordecai': Yeah, yeah. I know this one needs turning around, Zeb. Alright, let's put together a nice bomb for this thing... Alright, three more and we can blow this joint. In every sense of the word. See if you can get that droid out of there, 'think we're gonna need it. *'Zeb': Look at that. *'Rigby': Gonna have to figure out how to get that out of there... *'Stormtrooper': Hostiles located! *'Mordecai': That droid's gonna keep calling in reinforcements if we don't deal with it... This is the last one, guys. *'Rigby': We did it. *'Brian': Let's just get out of here. *(Maketh Tua arrives) *'Maketh Tua': I'll help too. *'Lisa': Why's Tua helping us? *'Maketh Tua': Because, I'm defecting to the heroes, too. *'Sabine': Okay. *(The gang, Kallus and Tua got on the spacecraft contrapter) *'Vinny': Let's fly away. *(Spacecraft Contrapter is flying away to the park) *'Lisa': It's good to be back. *'Louise': Yeah. *(At Moon's Interior) *'Kamek': My, lords. The Heroes has escaped, Kallus and Tua has betrayed us and stole the Spacecraft Contrapter. *'Barranco': Let them, Kamek. At least we got X Borgs, Bruisers, Loogies, The Messenger and Metal Alice back. They soldiers are gonna repair them back to normal. What did Zelok got there? *'Paper Kamek': It's a Empire Driver. *'Bowser': What's it do? *'Spot': It uses the Empire Driver to become Kamen Riders. How about the Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Watchdogs and Promtheans to test out the Empire Drivers? *'King Pig': Perfect. *(Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Watchdogs and Promtheans tested the Empire Drivers) *'Empire Drivers': Rabbid/Koopa/Pig/Watchdog/Promthean! Are you Ready? *'Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Watchdogs and Promtheans': Kamen Rider! *'Empire Drivers': Rabbid/Koopa/Pig/Watchdog/Promthean! Yeahhh! *(Rabbids, Koopas, Piggies, Watchdogs and Promtheans transform into Kamen Rider Rabbids, Kamen Rider Koopas, Kamen Rider Piggies, Kamen Rider Watchdogs and Kamen Rider Promtheans) *'Kamen Rider Rabbid': It worked! *'Barranco': Excellent. The Empire Drivers worked. *'Spot': That's right. How about we all gonna make the Empire Drivers for the soldiers. *'Barranco': Perfect. *(At Park) *'Benson': Why's Kallus and Tua doing here at the park? *'Kallus' Because, We were defected from the Rabbid Empire. The Rebels trusted me in the past. *'Benson': Alright, then. Kallus, Tua will you join us? *'Kallus': Yes. I will join with you. *'Lisa': Hey, guys, we're sorry for breaking the shuttle. *'Kanan': That's okay. We accept for your better apology. *'Hera': Where did the Spacecraft Contrapter coming from? *'Louise': Me, Sabine and Tristan stole it during our vacation. Just like Zeb stole the TIE Fighter. *'Zeb': That is true. I did stole the TIE Fighter. *'Sabine': So I decorated it in graffiti artwork and Rebel colors with Ezra to become a Rebel TIE Fighter. *'Louise': Say can you decorated it in graffiti artwork and Rebel colors on the Spacecraft Contrapter? *'Sabine': Of course. *(Roborider watches the heroes) *'Roborider': You heroes have won. You'll see. *(Roborider walks away) *'of To Steal a Spacecraft Contrapter' Trivia *Mr. M, Mr. L, Zombie Rabbids, X Borgs, Bruisers, Loogies The Messenger and Metal Alice are joining the Rabbid Empire. *Alexsandr Kallus and Maketh Tua got a job at the park. Gallery Download.png Tumblr lg46g8igwQ1qglpj7o1 500.gif Tumblr inline mtwqdyyH0J1r4fcqq.gif 1035d8e79231e6683aa0c964e8a28308--paper-mario-super-mario-bros.jpg|Mr. M Mr L Render.png|Mr. L Everyone are happy at the wedding.jpg|Zombie Rabbids Normal 19-028.jpg Normal 19-029.jpg Sentai671.jpg Sentai671.jpg 2010122418073093d.jpg Gos4424.jpg 949823d2.jpg 257a8ed9.jpg DF8HHVTU0AATRik.jpg Gos4407.jpg 201012241802525cb.jpg B1556cf4.jpg Lois Lane (The Batman)2.jpg|Female Executive Member of The Foundation Energy sword keyblade by captainbackslash.jpg|Energy Sword Keyblade 720full-kamen-rider-decade-the-movie--all-riders-vs.-dai--shocker-screenshot.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United